


Gone Too Soon

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Miscarriage, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: Rumple and Belle wanted a second chance at parenthood, but sometimes, things don't go as planned.





	1. Gone Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> Anonymous asked on tumblr: I had just read your little thing about Alice and Robin, and I were wondering if you could write that Rumbelle scene you talked about, that angst moment of losing the child...  
> Of course I can - okay, I should quit writing such dramatic scenes, but uh, well, I can’t, so here we go!  
> P.S.: The Alice and Robin this is the latest fic I posted "Stolen Books and True Love".

They were happy, genuinely happy. Belle found out during their trip to Italy, more specifically in Verona, such a beautiful place that she had been wanting to see for so long. Their flight to there had been a torture a her, as her stomach had been twisting painfully all the time and nothing she ate stayed there for too long. Gideon was six at the time, distracting himself with an animated movie while his papa took care of his mama, offering her water when she started to look pale, wondering what kind of illness she could have.

However, when they landed, Belle told him to wait while she supposedly went to the drugstore to buy some medicine and went back a while later with the pregnancy test hidden safely inside her bag. She took it as soon as they arrived the hotel, the tears streaming down her face when it came to be positive. They had been trying for another child for years now and she couldn't believe they were finally getting it. Belle wiped her tears and prepared herself to dinner, wanting to make a surprise to Rumple.

The family went to nice restaurant where Gideon ate lots of pasta, as they talked and she guaranteed her husband she was feeling better than never. By the end of the night, when Rumple had tucked Gideon into bed and met her in the balcony, Belle gave him the test, wrapped in golden paper, with a beautifully silver bow on it. He kissed her fervently telling her how much he loved her and how he was going to spoil that baby and she laughed happily in his arms, because she had everything she wanted now.

Gideon was pretty excited with the prospect of being a big brother and they continued to travel as the weeks went by, Rumple constantly taking pictures of her. He was mesmerized to get the chance to watch the growth of her tiny bump as he hadn't in any of the previous times he became a father and she couldn't be more delighted to be sharing this with him. But deep down, Belle knew that when things seemed to be too perfect, it was because something bad was about to happen. And it in fact didn't take long to.

It was their second day in Greece and she had spent a long time playing with Gideon in the pool splashing water in his face as he did the same with her, just as if she was a kid too. Rumple had a good laugh watching them and he even got to swim a little too. Everything was nice and sweet and she ended the night curled in his arms, too tired to do anything other than sleep. The pain had started after dinner but she didn't pay much attention to it, because she thought it could be due to something she ate, but by the time she went to bed, it had become something really uncomfortable.

Belle hid her face on Rumple's chest trying to take a deep breath as she covered her stomach with a hand, feeling the firm curve that should assure her that the child was growing strong and healthy, but the pain was there, just like cruel cramps like the ones she had sometimes during her period. However, she shouldn't be feeling it now and the panic started to fill her, making her heart race as she looked up at her husband.

"Rumple, something is wrong with the baby," Belle said, watching as his calm eyes became wide. "I'm in pain."

He sat up on the bed, bringing Belle with him and looking down as his hand touched her bump, that was went he noticed that her pyjama bottoms were damp and red.

"Sweetheart, you're bleeding."

She gasped and, in a heartbeat, he was on his feet, getting dressed and waking Gideon up, telling him they needed to take mama to the hospital, but Belle couldn't move. It was like her whole world had been paralyzed and all she could do was to stare at the mattress as it got wet with the blood that was dripping from her. She sobbed, covering her belly, as if she could protect her baby from the inevitable, she silently prayed it was just a scare and that everything would be fine in the end, but her heart was flipping so painfully that she knew hoping for the best was the only thing she could do to calm herself down.

Allowing Rumple to tuck her into a black overcoat, he pulled her up into his arms, taking Belle to the car they had rented and driving her to the hospital, a scared Gideon watching everything quietly. She remembered being taken inside a white room by doctors who didn't speak her language, remembered about Rumple using magic to translated everything they said, before the tears started to fall from his own eyes and they left them alone in the room, so she could get some time to prepare herself.

Her husband held her hand tight, kissing her knuckles and brushing the hair away from her face. She hadn't understood a thing the doctors said, but somehow, she knew exactly what was happening, she just didn't want to accept.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Rumplestiltskin murmured to her ear. "They couldn't find a heartbeat and they said you're already miscarrying. The doctor wants to end this already and just clean you, make sure there is nothing left, so you won't get an infection."

Her chin trembled and Belle sobbed, holding his hand firmly to her womb as he pressed his forehead to hers, their tears getting mixed on her face.

"I wanted it," she cried. "I was so ready to be a mother again."

"I know, my love, I was too," Rumple agreed. "But it doesn't have to be the end, we... We can try again."

She shook her head. Belle was feeling horrible, laying there watching life fade from within her, the child she had been expecting to hold in her arms in a couple of months, simply gone with the blood wash. Before today, she hadn't truly known that something could feel so terrible.

"No," she said, decided. "We've known pain enough, you lost Bae, we almost lost Gideon, and now this poor baby is gone. My heart can't take another loss, Rum."

"You're right," he said in a voice that showed he was suffering too.

A blondish doctor came back inside the room some moments later, saying a couple of things to Rumple before she started to prepare herself. Belle looked away from the tools she was selecting, not wanting to think about all of them going inside her to take off the placenta that still made her belly look a bit swollen.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Rumple asked as the doctor settled herself between her legs.

"Yes, please, don't leave me."

He nodded, gripping her hand more firmly in his. Belle closed her eyes, feeling him pet her hair as it all come to an end. She was glad there wasn't any pain, but once she felt herself completely empty, she started crying again. They were led to another room, where she could get some rest, but as tired as she was, Belle couldn't manage to sleep, because all of her plans for the future had been interrupted in that day.

"Hush hush, sweetheart," Rumplestiltskin murmured to her, trying miserably to make her feel better, "it will be fine."

"Then why it hurts so much?"

He didn't have an answer for that, because he could barely cope with his only feelings right now, so the only thing he did was to kiss her tenses and hug her as she cried, until the door was opened to let Gideon in. Rumplestiltskin had almost forgot that he had left his boy waiting with some nurses and a couple of chocolate bars, but someone must had told him where they were and by how preoccupied he seemed Rumple thought it was better if he just stayed inside there with them until Belle could go home.

"Hey," Gideon whispered.

"Come here, my boy, give your mama a hug."

Nodding Gideon rushed towards them, climbing up the hospital bed and cuddling against his mother, allowing her to pepper some kisses to his face, bathing him with her tears.

"You know what?" He asked his wife. "We are going back to the Enchanted Forest as soon as you are recovered. I know how much you miss that place."

"Would you really take us there?"

"Of course," Rumplestiltskin tried to smile, but it was impossible. "It won't fix anything, but it will give us a new perspective."

"Another new beginning, huh?"

Belle thought it was supposed to be a good thing for them to start again, even more in such a beloved place, where they had met and everything begun, but she would give anything to have her old plans to become true. But just for tonight, sad and disappointed as she was, Belle would dream with the Dark Castle: Rumple spinning, Gideon reading, her dressed in blue and a beautiful baby sleeping soundly in her arms. Just tonight it would be real and then she would deal with her loss.


	2. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheStoryWeLoveBest asked on tumblr: Once they were in the Enchanted Forest, how did they cope with the loosing of their baby?
> 
> Alright I’m known for answering TMI Tuesday on Wednesday, but it never took me so long to finish an One-Shot before, so I’m sorry! Moving is taking all of me, but finally here it is.

Somethings are just not meant to be, Belle knew that very well, but it didn't make a loss hurt any less. She thought going back to the Enchanted Forest would be a nice start, however it still couldn't erase what happened. Her body still felt a bit sore when they passed through the portal, one Rumplestiltskin's arms curled around her waist and his free hand gripping firmly at Gideon's, a small flicker of hope making her believe she could feel whole again.

They reappeared in front of large gates, their baggage already laying on the ground, but of course they hadn't brought much a thing. Belle got used to the Land Without Magic, to the wonders of technology, their way of living and dressing and she certainly felt freer in there than she ever did here, but this was still the one she called home. None of her old clothing or belongings would be of much use in this place and she felt like she was going to miss a few things she had, but she also felt eager to try on being her old self again. Until the moment she realised it didn't fit anymore. Belle, the princess. Belle, the maid. Belle, adventurer. They were her past, part of who she was, but not her present self.

There was a soft gush of air, that she recognised as magic, around them and Belle glanced down to see herself wearing a blue dress, very similar to the one she wore when she was Rumple's maid. He and Gideon were also wearing matching clothes for this place and she smiled at how beautiful her little boy looked in that outfit. She cupped his cheek before looking up to see through the gates to finally notice where they were.

"The Dark Castle?" Belle inquired at her husband. "Why?"

"Because it was our home once and because I thought Gideon should get to know the place where his parents fell in love," Rumple shrugged. "It would be just for a few weeks... But we don't need to stay if you don't want to."

She smiled at him, running a hand through his now short hair and placing a kiss on his lips.

"No, I do," Belle assured him. "Now, come on, let's get inside."

They headed towards the castle and it really felt like coming home. It was just like in her dreams. She was walking through the great hall with the man she loved by her side and their six-year-old son bouncing with excitement at each new thing he saw, there was only one thing missing, the same thing she always had in the dreams, but never in real life. The baby. The same one that should be growing inside of her womb in that day, but that now was gone. A girl, she had been told later.

Belle felt the tears start to gather in her eyes and tried to blink them away, but it felt impossible to not be overwhelmed with emotions in that moment. The castle remained as stunning as she remembered and, fixing her eyes on the huge dining table, she almost she a ghost of herself, serving tea to a master who had stolen heart and was barely aware of it.

"Whoa, it is huge," Gideon exclaimed, then turned around to look at his parents. "Can I have a bedroom, full of bookshelves?"

Rumple's eyebrows narrowed slightly at the request because he usually never denied their son anything, but he didn't feel like he should give Gideon any hopes about having a permanent home.

"We are not staying."

She took the sorcerer's hand, making him gaze back at her and notice the tears shining in her eyes. Belle didn't want him to notice her distress, but for too many nights this place had been the scenario of her happiness and she couldn't help hating her weak body for not being able to carry the child to term, otherwise they would be discussing if they should put up the crib near the spinning wheel or the reading chaise.

"Give him what he wants, we could use a place to come back between the travels," Belle said.

Her husband nodded and Gideon squealed happily, rushing to the staircase, without even waiting for another word, because he knew his father always agreed to anything his mother said. She let herself fall on the chaise and looked through the windows, barely noticing that Rumple had come along and was now offering her a red rose, just like he did in that first occasion in this same room. Belle smiled weakly at him, taking the flower between her fingertips and bringing it to her nose, the smell was soft and unique. She didn’t quite notice that tears were falling from her eyes until Rumplestiltskin touched her wet cheeks, kneeling in front of her.

“I know it still hurts, but we will face it together,” he murmured, taking one of her hands and bringing it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her palm.

“You were happy,” she said in a whisper, pulling the rose aside so she could lift his chin, making Rumple look at her eyes. “I’m sorry I disappointed you. It was my fault.”

“No, sweetheart, it wasn’t and you could never disappoint me. I’m happy with what we have,” the Dark One assured her, pulling Belle close and hugging her for dear life. He kissed the top of her head and allowed her to clutch him into her embrace. “But if you wish to try again…”

She stilled in his arms like a scared cat. He hadn’t asked again ever since that horrible day, although she knew Rumple would always hold an immense desire to be a proper father from the start, and only the gods knew that she would to. The thing she wanted the most was to say that yes, she wanted to try how many times it took for them to have another child, beg him to take her in that chaise like he hadn’t done in too long, but she was scared as she had never been in her entire life, because the wounds in her heart couldn’t quite be healed. They were still bleeding and she felt like they might never stop.

“I can relish in having this. Just us,” Belle sighed deeply. “I’m just sad. I never thought I could feel so bad.”

Looking up at her, the sorcerer nodded, cradling his love’s face in his hands and kissing her lips in a very slow and passionate rhythm as she involved his waist with her slim arms. She had dreamed of being with him like this for so long when she was his maid and now that she did and they were back here, in the place where they fell in love, she cursed herself for being so sad she couldn’t properly enjoy the warmth of her husband’s kisses.

“There is a library,” Gideon yelled, coming back to the great hall. “Mama, have you seen it?”

They pulled away as quick as they could and Belle straightened her hair before standing up to take the little boy’s hand in hers. He had been so sweet taking care of her while she was in the hospital, he didn’t want to leave her side for a moment and always brought her cookies and soda when his papa took him to buy something to eat. Gideon didn’t understand exactly what had happened or why his little sibling wasn’t coming anymore, but he seemed to put his mother’s healthy above his own questions and instead of asking too much, he cuddled with her in the hospital bed and read for her until she fell asleep.

“If I did?” Belle asked with some fake excitement popping up on her voice. “It was built up for me.”

She started to lead him back to the staircase, so they could explore the library together and maybe she could give herself the luxury of oblivion for a few moments, but when she didn’t hear her husband’s steps following them, Belle turned around to see him staring at the two of them with watery eyes.

“Aren’t you coming?”

“Are you really ready to move on?” Rumple inquired, chocking a bit.

“Not even a little,” Belle confessed. “But we are going to do it together, right?”

He nodded and stood up to take the hand she was stretching out for him

“Always.”

Then, the three of them headed to the library. It would take time and effort to get over what happened and in most days they would still feel like something was lacking on their lives, but they still had each other and Gideon needed them, so they would travel and sometimes, Rumplestiltskin would sit by a spinning wheel with this wife and his arms and both of them would spin to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry if there is anything wrong with my writing, English is not my first language.


End file.
